


Maggie's request

by LeksaLover



Category: Emiggie
Genre: Basically don't read this unless you already know what it is..., Other, ummmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10242251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeksaLover/pseuds/LeksaLover
Summary: no





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaggieMo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMo/gifts).



It had been a few weeks since Maggie had moved in to Hampstead, London, after learning of Emilia Clarke’s residence here. It had taken many months of preparation and planning to find roommates that could make a flat here affordable, and despite the fact that Maggie spent all of her free time outside of the flat to increase her chances of running into Emilia Clarke, (or, more accurately, as her fantasy went, Emilia Clarke running into her,) she had yet to cross paths with the star. 

The foggy London air was thick today, and made Maggie think longingly about how car accidents (she was specifically interested in those involving cars hitting pedestrians) happened several times more frequently in this weather. She was lingering on these thoughts when she stepped into the street to cross to visit the upscale coffee shop there were paparazzi photos of Emilia visiting. She almost didn’t feel the initial hit, she had assumed her daydreams were simply more vivid than usual, but she knew it was real when she crashed into the pavement and skidded across it, the loose rocks digging into her skin. Maggie’s first feeling was disappointment. The glistening white car didn’t look like Emilia’s red sports car. It was a white Range Rover Evoque- well, mostly white, now that their were speckles of Maggie’s blood on the hood. Maggie shut her eyes, letting the hot tears of bitter disappointment overwhelm her. The driver would just think it was the pain of being hit instead of the pain of being hit by the wrong person. 

She opened her eyes again, eyeing the bloodsmear on the pavement and trying to gauge if she could live through this encounter to do it right the next time, to get hit by Emilia instead of some stranger. Maggie was in the middle of trying to guess how many broken ribs she had when she first became aware of a woman hovering over her. Funny, she hadn’t noticed the driver get out of the car, although the driver’s side door was now ajar.  
The next moment, Maggie was breathlessly stunned by beauty and the fruition of all her dreams come to pass. Emilia was talking, in that sexy accent of hers, but Maggie hardly listened. She heard words like “sorry… the fog… I didn’t see you there… ambulance” but mostly she was gawking at the way Emilia leaning over her gave Maggie an excellent view of some very important things. 

Maggie found it difficult to breathe and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the boobs or because one of her ribs had punctured a lung, but either way, she knew what her last words should be.

“I’m… glad… to die…” 

Emilia didn’t seem to want to let Maggie go so easily, however, and she gently moved Maggie’s beautiful blonde locks away from her face before beginning very badly executed CPR. Maggie was unaware of what was going on, having passed out, but would undoubted have been pleased by the was Emilia’s hands fumbled over Maggie’s heart, shoving down at irregular intervals, and the way this was only interrupted by Emilia pausing to put her lips over Maggie’s smearing lipstick there as she tried to replicate the CPR scenes she had watched. 

A crowd was beginning to gather, but by the time a beautiful woman with a tiny frame in scrubs had pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Maggie was dead.  
The woman gently approached the pair in the street, trying not to wince when she saw Emilia’s attempts at resuscitation. 

“I’m a doctor, my name is Mani, can I have a look at her?” Mani just wanted her to stop abusing the body in this way. She eyed the zealous way lipstick was smeared all over the dead girl’s mouth and chin and briefly wondered if Emilia had been trying to save the girl with the breath of life or true love’s kiss.


End file.
